


Make You Feel Better

by sunflowerparker



Category: Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Period Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: You’re on your period, and your wonderful boyfriend helps you relieve some of the discomfort in the best way.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 28





	Make You Feel Better

You lay curled in the fetal position on the couch, warm fuzzy blanket pulled to your chin. The discomfort in your lower belly is relentless as you stare blankly at the movie playing on your laptop screen. All you can see are blurs of colour and muffles of sound as you try so hard to fall asleep. Nestling into the blanket more, you let out a sigh of frustration as you try to find the most comfortable position which seems an impossible feat at the moment.

When you lay on your tummy, your sore boobs ache even more. When you turn on your side, the cramps get worse. When you lie flat on your back, your legs start to become restless. And to top it all off, you have to pee again.

You begrudgingly slink out of the warmth of the blanket, shuffling to the bathroom of yours and Tom’s flat.

You just recently moved in together, the place still littered with moving boxes and misplaced items yet to find a home. The barricades make it difficult to find your way to the toilet, and you start to consider just living in the bathroom for the next few days until your period has passed and your body returns back to a normal functioning state.

You? Dramatic? Never.

Just as you finish up using the bathroom, you hear the front door open.

“Y/n?” the voice of your loving boyfriend calls from the entryway.

He’s been working all day, meetings and business calls to set up another Brother’s Trust event. Not wanting to bother him, you kept the condition of your uterus to yourself knowing he would drop everything to be by your side. And as much as that would sate your desire for comfort, his work is more important, so you let him be.

You answer him once you finish washing your hands. “I’m over here, babe,” you call weakly.

You didn’t mean for your voice to sound so defeated, but you couldn’t help it. Your period is kicking your ass this week for whatever messed up reason Mother Nature decided to torture you a tad extra, and you want nothing more than to sleep through the next few days until you feel better.

The sounds of Tom’s footsteps tread lightly against the hardwood floor as he comes to find you. You lock eyes over the tower of boxes upon walking out into the hallway, and a small giggle leaves your mouth. “I think we need to finish unpacking.”

“Yeah,” Tom sighs, combing his fingers through his hair and glancing around. “I think you’re right. It’s kind of a disaster, isn’t it?”

He looks so cozy dressed in an oversized pink hoodie and jeans, his hair free of product to allow his curls to lay as they please. You crave running your fingers through the fluffy brown locks as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck, cuddling you tightly. You are quite rudely interrupted by your imagination as a stitch in your side causes you to bend at the waist, blindsiding you completely.

When Tom’s bright eyes reconnect with yours, his face contorts with worry. “Are you alright, love? Are you not feeling well?”

You recognize he’s just being the supportive and caring boyfriend he is, and the fact that you’re leaning against a box to support yourself when the particularly rough cramp hits doesn’t help your case. But you frown as Tom points out that you aren’t looking like your normal self. Maybe it’s your hormones toying with your emotions, but the comment pulls you into a foul mood instantly.

“What are you saying, Tom?” you snip, gnawing on your bottom lip as soon as the brash words leave your lips.

He’s been nothing but kind and concerned for your well-being, and here you are lashing out because he verbalized that he thinks you look ill.

Tom’s brows puzzle, and his lips pull taut. “Wha- nothing, y/n. You just seem… tired.”

Folding your arms across your chest, you say rather dejectedly, “Well maybe I am tired.”

The uneasy expression on Tom’s face could almost make you burst into tears. You don’t want to push him away. In fact, all you want right now is to be wrapped up in his strong arms and drift to sleep with his warm hand resting on your tummy with the sound of your favorite movie playing in the background.

You watch as Tom carefully climbs over the boxes to get to you, pulling you into a hug once he reaches you. He immediately nuzzles his face into your hair, placing a quick peck to your forehead. “Would you like to nap, sweetheart?” he asks gently, rubbing your upper arms soothingly.

His sweet voice alone could almost soothe all your ailments. And it grounds you as you take a deep breath, wilting under his delicate caresses and caring words. Sighing into his embrace when he engulfs you in an affectionate hug, you nod your head against him, squeezing your arms wrapped snuggly around his waist. “Yes, please.”

The two of you sway back and forth for several moments as Tom plays with your hair until he can sense your shoulders finally relax, the tension relieved and your demeanor softened. “Come on then.”

Tom guides you to your shared room, pushing items out of the way until there’s a clear path for you to walk. “How about you lie down, and I’ll clean up a bit and make you a cup of tea before I join you?”

You crawl into the bed and nod your head as you snuggle under the covers. “Thank you, Tommy,” you whisper. “Hurry back.”

He passes you a warm smile before disappearing into the jungle that is your apartment.

Closing your eyes, you attempt to fall asleep, the quiet noises of boxes being moved and items being put away humming lightly in the background. Soft music plays from Tom’s phone as he unpacks, and you can hear him singing along to the tune absentmindedly.

If it had been any other day, you would have crashed immediately. But the pain in your lower belly persists and refuses to let you rest, and a new feeling rises to the surface — hello horniness. You huff as you roll over for the umpteenth time, irritated at your body for betraying you like this.

Padded feet walk into the room a few minutes later, and Tom places a hot mug of tea in your hands before he slides into the bed next to you. “Did you not sleep, love?” he asks, his soft brown eyes full of concern.

You shake your head no, rustling the pillow as you do so. “I’m on my period. I’ve got cramps and can’t get comfortable,” you explain sheepishly.

You’re not embarrassed to tell him it is your time of the month, but you are ashamed to reveal the reason behind your snippy remarks earlier. It’s not characteristic of you to lash out on your period, always conscious to keep your irrational emotions in check, but today, they just got out of hand.

Tom’s eyes seem to light up in realisation though he tries to conceal it with a sympathetic pout. “Is there anything I can do for you? Can I get you some pain killers?”

“Nope,” you sigh, sitting up in the bed to sip on your tea. “Already took some earlier.”

“How about a movie? You always fall asleep during movies.”

“Tried that already. Didn’t work.”

Biting his tongue between his teeth, Tom puts his thinking face on, musing what he can do to help. There’s truly nothing else that can be done besides suffer and hope for miraculous relief, but the sentiment helps nonetheless.

“Let me see,” Tom says, digging out his phone from his pocket.

You giggle as you watch him tap away on his phone, probably researching ways to help you. You have a heating pad in the flat… somewhere. Though it would be far too taxing to locate it beneath the endless pile of boxes. Perhaps next time you’ll be more prepared. In the meantime, you allow Tom’s investigation to entertain you while you try to think of other ways to relieve the cramps yourself.

“Hmm,” Tom hums. “Heating pad?”

His eyes light up in hope as he waits for your answer. You hate to dash his optimism, but you truly have no idea where to even start looking for it. “Don’t know where it is,” you shrug.

“Damn it.” His lips purse, and he scrolls some more on his phone, throwing out a few other things you’ve already considered. None of them seem promising or feasible due to the everything you owned being boxed up until he reaches the end of the list.

“It says here that having an orgasm can help reduce pain from cramps.” Tom wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, his irresistible cheeky smile taking over his whole face.

Your eyes widen at the unexpected statement, and your cheeks start to heat up. You have heard that same information from one of your friends, but never put it to practice with someone else, finding relief on your own accord. How do you even ask your boyfriend about something like that anyways? You guess you don’t have to, seeming as how he’s suggested that very thing to you on his own. You know Tom is mature about your menstrual cycle and all, but you never expected it to this extent. “I- well-“

“We don’t have to, love. I just want to help you in any way that I can.”

His chipper tone reassures you that he truly wants to do it, and it puts you at ease as you actually start to consider letting this play out. “I don’t know, Tom. I’ve heard period sex is… messy to say the least.”

Tom pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth as he scans the room. You’re lucky you found your bed sheets packed inside one of the easy to reach boxes, but you’re not sure how lucky you will be to find a spare set at this point in time.

“I’ve got an idea,” he announces, cracking a wide smile. “Wait here.”

Tom scrambles from the bed and disappears into the en-suite bathroom, and you hear the water turn on a few moments afterwards.

Your heart starts to pound as you realise this is actually about to happen. Of course you’re excited, you’re always excited for sexy time with Tom. But you’re also concerned about the obvious things like the blood and how the hell do you have shower sex without landing yourself in the hospital. The two of you are adventurous in the bedroom, but have never tried the whole sex in the shower ordeal before.

Your reservations about it all are almost diminished when you see Tom stroll back into the room, shirtless already. You lick your lips as you take in his form. His arms and chest have bulked up even more recently, and you notice the way they tense with the simple movement of tossing his shirt into the corner of the room. When he stretches his arms above his head, his abs perfectly defined as always, your eyes gaze at the deep v gracing his lower tummy that disappears into his low-hanging jeans, the waistband of his Calvin Klein’s peeking from under the blue denim. Tom removes the watch strapped to his wrist, placing it on the nightstand beside the discarded cup of tea as your eyes trail from the pronounced veins in his hands up his forearms. Your boyfriend is bloody fit, and you never get used to the way he makes you weak at the knees by merely walking around without a shirt on.

The sound of his voice pulls you back to earth. “Are you ready, lovie?”

In an instant, the pet name solidifies your decision to go through with this, your giddiness readily apparent in your smile. “So ready.”

Taking your hand, Tom guides you out of the bed and into the bathroom where he finishes undressing. He’s about to step in the shower when you stop him. “Wait!” He freezes, his foot half-way in the water already. “Um, is it okay if I wash up a bit first and I call you to come in in a minute?”

“Yeah,” he nods understandingly, stepping back onto the tile floor. “Of course. I’ll be on the bed. Just let me know when you want me.”

Tom passes you a wink and places a peck to your lips before he exits and closes the door behind him. You quickly get yourself ready for the shower and step under the warm water. You wash your body and stand under the hot cascading droplets for a few minutes, finding a bit of relief from that. And when you’re finally ready for Tom, you call out to him.

He peeks his head in the door. “Are you ready for me?”

You can’t help but giggle with his eyes lit up in enthusiastic excitement. “Yep!”

Sliding the glass door open, Tom steps in behind you, his large hands immediately finding home on your waist. You lean back against his toned chest as the water laves your front, your muscles relaxing under his gentle yet sultry touch. Dipping his head, Tom starts to kiss up the side of your neck, leaving little nibbles here and there against your sensitive skin to draw airy giggles from you. You’re completely relaxed in the familiarity of his fingertips on you when he spins you around to face him, fusing your lips together in a sensual kiss.

It’s slow and sweet the way your mouths move together, just enjoying the feeling of being close to one another. His damp curls press against his forehead as the droplets trickle down the sides of both your faces, melting together where your lips connect, rolling down your warm skin into the drain below. When you part your lips for his tongue to slide into your mouth, you hum into the kiss. Your wet muscles twist and slide against one another completely unhurriedly, not a care in the world other than the sense of being lost in the other.

Your legs feel a bit weak just from the kiss already, and you’re not sure how you’re going to make it through having sex as much as you want Tom to pleasure the pain away. Hesitation is laced in your voice as you half-say half-moan his name when Tom’s lips attach to the column of your throat, sucking a mark under your jaw.

“Tommy—“

Pulling away, his hot breath brings chills to your skin as he rubs your hips with his thumbs while he peppers pecks on your face sweetly. “Yes, darling?” His voice is deep and low and almost comes out a mumble in between kisses.

“I don’t know if I can do this…” You really don’t want to back out, not now. Not when you’re all worked up and under the heavy gaze of your boyfriend who is intent on making you feel good. “I want to, trust me. But I’m still a bit tired and sex sounds like a lot of work right now.”

The ever understanding boyfriend that he is, Tom nods, his gentle yet fiery eyes cradling you in a way that sets your heart alight. His soft eyes are darker than usual, filled with specks of impassioned determination and lust. The way he looks with the warm water trailing down his incredible body, his cock half hard awaiting your carnal touch, has you wishing you could drop to your knees right then and there. You’re unbelievably irritated at yourself for second-guessing your decision, but that all changes when Tom’s eyes flicker to the wall of the shower, an impish smirk spreading across his face. Tom reaches up behind you, unhooking the shower head from the hook, bringing it to your sex.

“How about this?” he asks, holding the shooting water right over your aching clit.

Your eyelashes flutter across your cheek. A low moan erupts from your throat almost instantly, the feeling of the water against your sensitive bud providing the perfect sensation, a wave of arousal rushing through your body. “Shit, Tommy.”

“How’s that feel?” Tom asks, a renewed sparkle in his eye at how quickly he prompts those pretty noises to leave your lips.

You wordlessly nod your head, too distracted by the overwhelming and incredible relief the shower head is providing you to form a coherent sentence. Tom seems satisfied enough at the lack of answer as he continues to hold it in place, only occasionally moving it around to tease you a bit. You’re squirming under the pressurized water already, ragged breaths inhaling the wispy steam drifting to the ceiling. The air is thick, your mind equally as cloudy from pleasure.

When Tom switches the nozzle to a jet stream instead of the regular flow of water, your knees nearly buckle from the sharp change. The contrast is night and day. The once soothing and teasing sensation morphs into a much more focused and intense feeling as the stream shoots full force out of the nozzle. Your reaction draws a deep, amused chuckle from Tom as he spins you around to better pleasure you.

His sultry voice is low in your ear. “Let’s try this.” Your back is pressed against his chest, the shower head in one of his hands, his free arm draped across your stomach to support you. “How is that, love? Better?”

A small whimper escapes your mouth when you go to speak, and you swallow hard before formulating a response. “Feels so good, Tommy. You’re making me feel so much better.”

His lips return to your neck, leaving another affectionate mark to your throat. “Good. I want you to make you feel better.”

Readjusting the shower head, Tom directs the water to hit the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, bringing it above your heat to run against your tummy and sore mounds before dipping back between your legs. Your erect nipples strain under the pressure, leaving them pebbled when the water is drawn away leaving them exposed to the cooler air circulating around the shower.

The shower head feels better than any toy you’ve ever used before, and that is quite evident in how turned on you are. You can feel how wet you are despite the water washing over you, the feeling of your slick gracing the inner apex of your shaky legs. Your clit throbs and tingles simultaneously, and the tensing of your stomach muscles let’s you know that you’re close to the edge already.

Tom can sense it as well, and starts to encourage you to let go for him. “That’s it, lovie. Fall apart for me.”

His hot breath against your neck is enough to seal the deal, your head starting to spin white-hot at the overwhelming sense of pleasure.

“Tom, I’m gonna-“

You don’t even finish your sentence as your legs tremble, and your knees falter as your high hits you full-force. Tom holds you in place, the shower head continuing to hit your pulsing clit with the intense water pressure. When you’ve taken all that you can handle, you push the shower head away, chest heaving as you come down from your climax.

Tom switches the water pressure back to normal, running the soothing stream over your body, rinsing away any sweat that collected as he pleasured you. “That’s it. That’s a good girl,” he coos, his other warm hand roaming your skin, holding you close to his body.

When your breath steadies, Tom switches off the water, and you turn around in his arms. “What about you, Tommy?”

He places a tender peck to your forehead, his hand drawing to your face to wipe away stray droplets of water. “This was about you, not me, darling. I wanted to make you feel good.”

“Are you sure?” you ask sincerely, though exhaustion starts to seep in and you hope he is certain.

“I’m positive,” Tom reassures you with a toothy grin.

Grabbing you both towels to dry off, he steps out of the shower and wraps you in your towel, rubbing it over your body gently, occasionally pressing a tender kiss to your lips as he runs the soft fabric over your skin.

You hum contentedly once he’s done drying you off. “Thank you, Tommy. And I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier.”

“That’s okay, princess. I know you didn’t mean it.” His smile is genuine, and it leaves you breathless thinking how lucky you are to have an amazing boyfriend like Tom. He’s so selfless and loving, always going out of his way to care for you because he can and he wants to, not out of anything other than the goodness of his heart.

Once you redress in comfy clothes, the two of you slip back into the bed, Tom cradling you in his arms as you start to drift off to sleep almost instantly. His embrace is warm and cozy, and you feel safe wrapped in the one who holds your heart in his hands so delicately. The fading pain in your lower tummy is the last thing on your mind as you settle into the snuggle, his palm gently splayed across your belly. And Tom’s sweet voice is the last thing you hear before you fall asleep. “Goodnight, my love. I’m right here, and I hope you feel better.”


End file.
